


After engagement 2.0

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, basically a missing scene, engagement 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: This is what happened after the boys got home from the pub, once they've told Chas and Liv about the engagement.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	After engagement 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic I wrote back in 2018.  
> Enjoy!

“Can we stay here forever?" - asked Aaron sitting in Robert's lap, still on the sofa.

“Am I that comfy?" - asked Robert with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, but maybe it's not a good idea after all." – said Aaron looking at him concerned, while he tried his best to hide his smile.

“Why not?” – frowned Robert.

“Because...you're getting too excited." - smirked Aaron.

“Oh yeah?" - replied Robert leaning in. They started kissing, Robert's cupping Aaron's face with one hand, the other remained on his thigh, slowly stroking it, inching closer to his crotch. They were so occupied, they didn't even hear the door being opened.

“Oh god, that's gross."- said Liv laughing. – “Please bear in mind that children live here as well."

“Oi, what are you doing back here?" - asked Robert.

“Erm... I live here."- answered Liv annoyed.

“Yeah, but you supposed to be at the pub." - said Robert, with Aaron still sitting in the same position. He wanted to stand up, but Robert didn't let him.

“Right, well I'm not gonna sleep there, am I?" - she asked aiming for the stairs. -"Don't worry I'll be in my room, with headphones on, but please be quiet. It's gross enough as it is." - she said before she went upstairs.

"Robert! Let me go!" - said Aaron finally setting himself free from Robert's touch. He put a bit of distance between them but remained sitting on the couch.

“What?” – he laughed.

"It's just, I don't know. My sister could've walked in on us." – said Aaron blushing.

“Yeah well, she didn't.” – started Robert gently stroking Aaron’s back. - “All she saw was you and me being cozy on the sofa, it's hardly a crime." - he said. He saw how on edge Aaron was, so he tried to calm him down. – “Hey look at me. It's alright." - he smiled taking his hand - ''Come on, I wanna take you upstairs."

"Right now?"

''Why, you wanna stay down here instead?"

“Fine…but…”

"No buts, it's our engagement night, I want you all to myself."

"You already had that today... remember?"

"Yeah well, it was more for your benefit."

''What?"

"Yeah well, you were the boss right?"

"And I reckon you loved it, right?"

“I did.”

"So?"

"Nothing, it's just… I wanna pleasure you. Like the way you deserve."

“Can you be any more cheesy?" - laughed Aaron.

"You'll figure it out... upstairs." – winked Robert grinning.

“Fine." - he groaned, then he let Robert lead the way. Once they were in their bedroom, Robert locked the door, then turned to Aaron.

“Get on the bed." - he said softly. Aaron didn't ask anything, he did as Robert told. He positioned himself in the middle of their bed, and he was just about to ask Robert about his plans when he saw him getting closer. He didn't have time to open his mouth because Robert attacked him with a forceful kiss. It was passionate, hungry, and full of want. He felt himself getting hard just by the thought of it. –“I knew you wanted this." - whispered Robert between kisses as he started to unbutton Aaron's shirt. The movement was familiar, he did it once today, and now he's doing it again.

“I want you." - said Aaron quietly. It was enough for Robert to quicken his pace. He started kissing down Aaron's chest while he fiddled with his belt.

"Off." - he muffled, only stopping for the short time he needed to free Aaron from his pants. Aaron wanted to say so many things, but he just couldn't. The only thing he could do was focus on Robert's touches, his fingers on his skin, his mouth on his nipples. He was already in heaven. - "Touch me." - he heard Robert. He didn't think, he just acted. One of his hands were firmly in Robert's hair, the other's grabbing his butt. He knew Robert liked that, the moaning was a dead giveaway.

"Take it off." - he said to Robert, and he knew he would get it. Robert wasted no time to shove off his jeans, along with his pants. - "Someone's keen."- said Aaron smirking.

"Yeah, I could say the same." - he answered with his head between Aaron's thighs.

"Come on Robert just... fuck" - said Aaron as Robert decided to take him into his mouth during mid-sentence.

“Want me to stop?" - he asked between short licks.

"You know…" - started Aaron already out of breath - "…if you want me to return the favor just shut up and get on with it." - he said pushing Robert's head back down.

Ps.: He did return the favor. Twice.


End file.
